


Eleven/Rose

by allisonfunn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonfunn/pseuds/allisonfunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rough working title.</p>
<p>Set between 2004 and 2005 for Rose Tyler and set between series six and seven for the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven/Rose

**Author's Note:**

> for Anon <3<3

Rose looked up from the rack of clothes she was sorting. A man was staring at her, a look of awe on his face. She stuck her tongue out for a moment, in quiet deliberation, before approaching the man.

“Hi…” she began. “Do you need anything?”

The man cleared his throat and blinked a second longer than was necessary. “Yes, I, uh…” he paused. “What’s the date?”

“The 13th.”

“Of?”

“July?” Rose looked at the man. He looked so sad, so lost. 

“Right. Of course.” The man pressed his lips together and furrowed his brow, looking down and adjusting his lopsided bowtie.

Rose felt a pang of sadness and reached for the man. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“No. No.” The man said, pulling back his face unexpectedly brightening. “I’m fine.”

“You can’t fool me, mate.” She half smiled, “You’ve got something on your mind, and you can’t hide it. You’re not fooling anyone.” The man’s face faltered again and Rose frowned. “I’m sorry. Let’s try this again.” She stuck her hand out, “Hi, I’m Rose. You are?”

“I’m Joh—Jackson. Ben Jackson.” The man said, shaking her hand tentatively.

“That’s a lovely name.” Rose smiled again.

Ben nodded, “Thank you Rose.”

There was something about how he said her name that broke her heart. 

“Hey,” she said softly. “Maybe we could have some chips? I know this little shop down the way.” She smiled hesitantly, “I can take my break early. You look like you could use some chips.”

Ben smiled widely, “Rose, I would love to have some chips with you.”

Rose beamed and turned to Mary behind the counter, “I’m taking my break okay?”

Mary nodded, not looking up from her magazine. 

Rose laughed and gripped Ben’s hand. He seemed startled for only a moment, but squeezed it lightly; she smiled and squeezed back. They headed for the front of the store, hand in hand.

“So tell me about yourself, Ben.” Rose said, swinging their hands lightly.

“Well, I was supposed to be visiting someone, but I arrived quite a bit early.”

“Oh?” Rose asked, “Why are you visiting?”

“Oh, just making a few house calls. That’s how life as a Doctor goes I suppose.”

Rose smiled, “Yeah, I would suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow, um... this really sucks. 
> 
> I'm very sorry.


End file.
